


After Marked

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Fluff pieces (HiJack, JiMitri) [5]
Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: A follow up to the ficSoulmarkHiccup and Jim work on a class activity with siblings, Quasi and Punzie.Likewise,Jack and Dimitri share gym class with Merida and Eugene.





	1. Mural making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Jim work on a class activity with siblings, Quasi and Punzie.

Jim and Hiccup were working together, along with Punzie and Quasi, in painting a mural on a long tarpaulin. It was for their art class, and if they make the best, they would get an extra grade along with their work being featured in front of the school's main building for the rest of the semester, plus a special feature of their group in the school yearbook. Together, they set about painting about their daydreams and dashes of hopes for the future. 

They started drafting it the day before on a bond paper; Hiccup's dragons, Jim's galaxies, Punzie's infinite stars, and Quasi's castles. Together, they came up with a mural of an explorer wearing their school colors, on a kind of wind surfer, but seemingly powered by the sun's solar energy. And it tells of the explorer's journey through old castles, signifying the past, and continued to traverse the galaxy, until he retrieves a piece of sun, his diploma. Now, all they had to do was put it on the mural.

"I think this is coming along nicely." Quasi beamed, "speaking of which, how's life out of the single lane?"

Punzie perked up at the topic, "That's right!" she turned towards the brunettes, "you two just found the mates to your soulmarks, right? How did it happen?"

"Heh, uh, it's kinda silly." Hiccup started, running the back of his head shyly, "ahem, uh, and weren't you in the cafeteria when Jim found his?"

Quasi shook his head, "No, she was sick with the pox." He said, "she'd probably freak out louder than anyone else in the room if she was there."

"OHMYGOD, THE WHOLE CAFÉTERIA GOT TO SEE?!" Punzie whined, "damn chicken pox, why didn't you hit me when I was a child?"

Jim blushed, scowling at Hiccup. "It's not a big deal, jeez." He groused. "just a guy who so happened to get my words on his skin."

"Pfft!" Hiccup snorted, pulling a tongue out towards him, "don't let Mr. Cool fool you, with his aloof, 'I could care less', act. You know how Jim can get snippy whenever someone says something annoying, or is annoying. His boyfriend is nothing but, most of the time. But all he gets is an eye roll. _Just _an eye roll."

Jim growled, "Hiccup!"

"Aww, that sounds so sweet!" Punzie gushed, before re-analyzing what was said. "Uh, I think..."

Quasi chuckled, shaking his head before turning to his sister. "How about you sis?" he asked. "Didn't you get some words last summer, shortly before school started?"

"A word." The girl sighed forlornly, "And how am I supposed to find my soulmate with a single 'Blondie'? I'm blond! It could be anyone!"

Jim shrugged, relieved the topic has shifted. "I don't know. I mean, you and Quasi were homeschooled up until this semester started." he said. "And Wonderland cove is a small neighborhood."

"Still, it's not like I can go up to just anyone and ask 'Hey, have you called anyone Blondie last summer?'. They'll think I'm desperate, or worse, crazy!" Punzie sighed, shaking her head. "Well, mom said it will be revealed at the right time, just gotta wait. Anyway, let's not talk about my single ass." She grinned towards Hiccup. "How about your dreamboat?"

Hiccup sighed, deciding it was only fair he talks about his. He outed Jim, after all. It wasn't that bad of a story either. Just embarrassing at worse. At least he didn't get a mass student body witness though.

"No way! Seriously?!" Both Punzie and Quasi snickered, "I can't believe you marked your soulmate with a damn swear word!"

Quasi smirked, "Not to mention it's _that _swear word."

"Ha-ha-ha," Hiccup said mechanically, "laugh it up. I have an awesome boyfriend, so there."

Punzie nodded, "Definitely a top pick." She said. "Even before high school, he was already one of the most desired date pick. A popular guy for his heart of gold and love for children." she giggled. "Doubt his fans have dropped even though they know he's now taken and fucking."

"We are not!" Hiccup blanched, "gods, no. Sure I knew about him for a while now, but I just met and talked to him recently. Ugh, I knew that soulmark would start up misunderstandings."

Jim huffed, "Still better than 'Sexy Ass' for sure."

"And that's better than a lengthy mark," Hiccup shot back, "Dude, you gave Dimitri a full arm mark!"

Jim blushed, shaking his head. "Yes," he said, "and he would not shut up about it, talking it up to anyone who asks."

"Aww!" Punzie gushed once more, "now that's definitely sweet! You guys are so lucky." she hugged both of them. "I'm so happy for you!"

Jim and Hiccup blushed furiously, but they returned the hug as well. After all, despite their qualms and the respective hassle of telling the family, they were happy with their soulmark, and their markers.


	2. Running laps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Dimitri share gym class with Merida and Eugene.

Jack and Dimitri were running twenty laps around the school field. But after about the ninth lap, they jogged more than ran, and kept pace with Eugene "Rider" Fitzherbert. The "Rider" part being an alias, for not safe for work (school) reasons.... Or so he let's the rumor go. Merida, not spurred on with the lack of rivals, jogged in front of them as well.

"Hey, Frost." Eugene started, grinning. "never offered my congratulations yet. How's life, tied down as a married man?"

Jack blushed, but ignored it in favor of rolling his eyes. "I'm in a relationship, not necessarily married, though."

"Myas'ell be," Merida called from in front, "solmaty bond treekee beesness, etez."

Dimitri raised a brow, "What now?"

"Well, moot point." Jack said dismissively in response, understanding the gist. "We're taking it slow."

Eugene snorted, "Obviously," he said. "So slow, you never got around asking Elsa out and now that ship's sailed." He said.

"Not that it was a loss at all, dude." Jack chuckled, "I mean, I have the most adorable brunette in the entire school for a soulmarker!"

Dimitri scoffed, partially playful in his taken offense, partially serious. "Gotta disagree with you there, pal." He said. "He's okay, I guess. But nothing on my blue-eyed puppy."

"Oh yeah?" Jack narrowed his eyes, smiling slyly. "wanna bet?"

Dimitri brought out a dollar, "This, with what you have, all in." He said, "Rider's judging."

"Wait," Eugene balked, "what? Now, don't drag me into this!"

Jack brought out a dollar, and took Dimitri's. "Deal. Here, hold." He gave the bills to Eugene.

"Wait, I haven't agreed—"

Merida huffed irately, "Aymega! A 'ma hose ez beddah zan yar hose'? Reely?" she sighed, as she quickened her pace, "yadam docks, am outtaheer."

"Hey wait!" Eugene balked, "don't leave me with thes—"

Jack got the ball rolling, "Hiccup has this cute button nose, that you can't help booping, and giving Eskimo kisses to." he said.

"Jim had one ear pierced the other day, wanted to look badass," Dimitri shot back, "but he cried as soon as the anesthesia wore off. He was so damn needy for a while, it was precious."

"His eyes, gods, did I mention his eyes? They put emeralds to shame!"

"Jim's are better than your cliche sapphires; they're like a calm lake, but shit, do they turn like the ocean when they darkened the first time I kissed him."

Eugene narrowed his eyes. "Are you guys for real now? Dudes, I do not want to hear about how whipped your asses are." He asked, before looking up. "The coach is starting to notice we're not running anymore."

"Hiccup is so smart!" Jack ignored him, continuing, "he can memorize places in a map, and scientific names of different species, it's like, he invented Science. And when he tutors me, he's hilarious quips helps a bunch; I'm too busy laughing to doze off!"

Dimitri counters back easily, "You know that electric scooter he has?" He began, "he repaired that thing with nothing so much as schematics! You could say he made it from scratch. How's that for smart?"

"You idiots. I'm out. Peace," Eugene rolled his eyes, pocketing the money as he jogged off, as coach Gobber got nearer. _Damn, this soulmark thing is serious shit..._

Eugene had one, too. But it was vague, a simple 'Oh, uh, hi'. He wasn't going to trouble himself finding the marker, though. He wanted a say in his choice of partners. And if he could choose, he wanted to go for that nice blondie he happened to meet back towards the end of summer, during enrollment. Eugene thought it'd be easier to find her, too. There weren't a lot of blonds with hair as long as hers. She was like a modern day Rapunzel.

And he had hope he'd be seeing her sometime soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I screwed up portraying Merida's accent. I searched it up after watching Wreck it Ralph 2, and it said something about her accent being English but hard to understand.
> 
> Here's a guide:
> 
> "Myas'ell be, solmaty bond es treekee beesness, etez." - Might as well be, soulmate bond is tricky business, it is.
> 
> "Aymega! A 'ma hose ez beddah zan yar hose'? Reely? Yadam docks, am outtaheer." - Ohmygod! A 'my horse is better than your horse'? Really? You damn dorks, I'm out of here.


End file.
